This invention is directed to a game which realistically simulates a boxing match using manipulatable toy figures of boxers. It is designed to be played by two players and is small enough to be placed on a table top. Each player has his own boxer mounted on a slidable platform which extends into a small scale replica of a boxing ring. Each player can slide his platform fore and aft and from side to side so that he can manuever his boxer relative to the other boxer in the same way that boxers would actually manuever relative to each other in an actual boxing match. Each player can also deliver punches to his opponent. This is accomplished by a push button on the platform, the actuation of which swings the fist of a fighter at his opponent. Each boxer has a trigger mechanism located in his solar plexis which brings about his demise if forcefully struck by his opponent. As a matter of fact, a boxer will lose his head if solidly struck by his opponent on the trigger mechanism. The boxer loses his head and goes down for the knockout because his head is an inflated balloon held in place and sealed against air leakage by the trigger mechanism. When the trigger mechanism is driven rearwardly by a blow to the boxer's solar plexis, the balloon is launched indicating a knockout. The launching is due to the inherent flexibility of the inflated balloon and also the jet effect obtained by the escape of air from the balloon when it is released. Each boxer is arranged so that an inflated balloon can easily be installed as the head of the boxer and clamped in an air closing position.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.